borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Manufactured Crux - is this similar to what would spawn?
So recently I had a save game issue that I won't go into detail about because it would bore you, but one of the results was I lost my Vitriolic Crux that I had passed down from a different character, and I ended up using GearCalc and WillowTree to give myself a new one. What I would like to know, is whether or not this weapon could believably spawn in the armory on playthrough one, first marcus mission if it matters. As far as I can tell, it abides by all the rules in the 'is this weapon modded' thread, but as I had literally no idea what all these parts really mean I can't be sure. gd_customweapons.Reward_Weapons.CustomWeap_reward_AssaultShotgun gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Maliwan gd_weap_assault_shotgun.A_Weapon.WeaponType_assault_shotgun gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Body.body4 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_assault_shotgun.mag.mag3a gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Barrel.barrel2 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Sight.sightnone gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Stock.stock_none None gd_weap_assault_shotgun.acc.acc3_Maliwan_Corrosive_Plague gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Maliwan_3 gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix_Tech.Prefix_DTCorrosive3_Vitriolic gd_weap_assault_shotgun.Title.TitleM_Maliwan1_Plague 0 0 0 0 I gave it a level of 35, I know the original was somewhere around there but not sure. I let GearCalc autoname it and just messed around with various parts until it got Vitriolic as the prefix, so don't think there would be any problem there. Also, I believe I read on some page that the Crux used combat shotgun and assault shotgun parts, so that's why that's there. laserrobotics 23:44, September 1, 2010 (UTC) straight answer is no, the crux is an assault shottie. the combat shotgun parts would never mix in in a legit spawn. the crux is just an assault shottie with a legendary acc. take that accessory away and its just an assault gun. They call me Hellz Lips 23:58, September 1, 2010 (UTC) but the thing is, there aren't any parts for most of those in the assault shotgun area. And after a quick look at all of the parts, there aren't any shared barrels or sights or anything that I can find elsewhere, and you can't have a gun without a barrel, let alone the other parts. In addition to that, GearCalc doesn't have the option for an assault shotgun body. I think you don't know what you're talking about. laserrobotics 00:03, September 2, 2010 (UTC) then where is nagy when ya need him? memadelt, skeve, dr. f??? my bad if im wrong, i know revolvers and snipers real well, thought i had the shotguns down. i am a retard after all They call me Hellz Lips 00:25, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Try this: gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_AssaultShotgun gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Maliwan gd_weap_assault_shotgun.A_Weapon.WeaponType_assault_shotgun gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Body.body4 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_assault_shotgun.mag.mag3a gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Barrel.barrel2 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Sight.sightnone gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Stock.stock_none None gd_weap_assault_shotgun.acc.acc3_Maliwan_Corrosive_Plague gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Maliwan_3 gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix_Tech.Prefix_DTCorrosive3_Vitriolic gd_weap_assault_shotgun.Title.TitleM_Maliwan1_Plague 1 5 0 37 00:31, September 2, 2010 (UTC) It seems all you changed is the weapon type, which I guess makes more sense than what I had. However, I have no clue what the 4 numbers at the bottom mean. This is what I have built up: http://gearcalc.50webs.com/#tqqqtklmlijjpjkkmfgglghhnmnnpbccezyyssrrnxxxxabbexwvnpomjtssn laserrobotics 01:05, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm not completely sure myself, but I think they are important. 02:33, September 2, 2010 (UTC) -- I'm only a beginner when it comes to BL modding myself so I can't really tell you if the item "would be legit" or not, but what I do know is that the four numbers you often see tacked on at the end of posted item codes are values WillowTree uses to determine your item's remaining ammo, quality, equipped status, and level, in that order. Remaining Ammo is self explanatory, Quality can go from -1 to 5 (higher numbers being better), Equipped status can be anywhere from 0 to 4 (0 = unequipped, 1 = slot 1, etc.), and Level goes from 0 to 63 (0 = "disabled," 1 = "-1," 2 = "0", 3 = "1", etc.). As I said I just started doing this stuff recently so I don't actually know right now what the differences between a "disabled" level value and a "0" level value might be. So with all that in mind, the values 1, 5, 0, and 37 would give your item the following characteristics: Remaining Ammo: 1 Quality: Maxed (if you're going for realism, it's worth noting that finding a "maxed quality" item in PT1 is incredibly rare) Equipped status: Unequipped (unless you KNOW what you're doing, it's always best to leave it that way - the game can crash on loading if you have an "invalid" item actively equipped) Level: 35 Sorry I can't give you the definitive "yes or no" answer you were looking for, but hopefully this clears up some of the confusion regarding those 4 mysterious numbers :) -- Clarification about Quality and Level. Quality and Level are related and cannot be arbitrarily set. Each Quality value 1~5 requires a minimum Level value. (The Level value vaires slightly by manufacturer.) Example: You cannot have a Q5 L10 item nor a Qty1 Lvl60 item. For the Maliwan Crux above, at Level 37, it must be Quality 3 ... no more, no less, 3 shall be the level, and the level shall be 3, 4 it shall not be, nor 2, 5 is right out! Scroll to the bottom of this page for a Q/L chart - BL Modding Resource Manufacturers Charts -- MeMadeIt 06:23, September 2, 2010 (UTC)